transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Blueshift
Profile "When all is said and done, there's only going to be one winner. And that's me." Blueshift is a Decepticon who is extremely ambitious, determined to move up in the ranks, though his policy of attempting to grab the glory of others and claim it as his own is more as a hindrance than anything. Brother of Redshift, he has a love-hate relationship with him. They both bicker over which is the better of the two, but can agree on the 'fact' that they are superior to everyone else, despite evidence to the contrary. Blueshift's small spaceship mode allows fast movement, both for attacks and getaway. Though he is not that powerful in combat, his speed reduces the chances of him being hit, leading him to become boastful of his 'prowess' and thus more prone to making mistakes, over-estimating his own abilities. History Blueshift was created along with his siblings Redshift, Starshot, Quasar and Pulsar to serve the empire. Together, they functioned as a combat unit, helping to drive the Autobots back. That is, until Blueshift's boastfulness got the better of him. When one of his superiors was killed in the line of duty, with only Blueshift as witness to the events, he decided to take advantage of the situation, and so took credit for his deceased superior's actions. However, the glory this brought him was short-lived, as it turned out his superior was only severely injured. As a result of this, Blueshift was moved to a post "perfect for him." Namely a deep-space colony. Bitter at being out of the bigger picture and away from the eyes of his superiors, he seethed with anger and resentment, determined not to make the same mistake again.. or at least not get caught. With the depletion of the Decepticon forces on Cybertron as a result of the Quintesson attack, he had finally been posted back to his homeworld. His career once back was one of failure after failure. Once, he managed to be put in charge of Trypticon, alas this was when Trypticon was flooded and he was in charge of the cleaning duty to make it liveable. One day he will have a rank and people to boss about. One day... Notes * Blueshift is the proud possessor of the Mark of Legend medal, the highest honour that the Decepticon army can bestow. No-one is sure how he got it. * Blueshift has been cannoned fifteen times by Galvatron. The second time was for the crime of his campaign manager Thrust threatening a human on national television during his campaign for Governor of California, potentially undermining the truce with the Protectorate of Nations. Numbers 3 through 15 all occurred in the space of about a minute after Blueshift defeated Redshift, who Galvatron heavily favored, in the 2029 Olympics' Full Combat tournament. * Blueshift is a member of the Mayhem Attack Squad. If you ask Blueshift, he will tell you he is the MAS leader. If you ask any other MAS member, they will say "Who is Blueshift?" * Blueshift's head comes off more easily than the head of any other single Decepticon. Logs 2017 *Bring On The Blue - Collectors edition! The first appearance of Blueshift, at the Monacus Olympics! 2027 *Flaming Nuisance - A group of Decepticons raid for oil... and end up playing catch with grenades 2028 *The Secret of Segway Island - A group of intrepid Decepticons discover a map to the fabled Segway Island! But what horrors await them there? *Life Is Pain - In medbay and in pain, the Constructicons carefully apply a cinderblock to Blueshift's wounds. *Ski Free - The Autobots and Decepticons must travel to the planet Nepsa and partake in a ski competition! *Is It Safe? - Blueshift gets his head cut open by Hook *Dr Sixarp - The vile galactic war criminal Dr Sixarp invites the Autobots and Decepticons to his secret bunker to bid for weapons of mass destruction. But he has an even eviller scheme up his sleeve... * Chinese Cheating - With the Decepticons unable to raid most of the world due to a deal with the Protectorate, Blueshift and Fulcrum develop a cunning plan! 2029 *Tentacles of Doom - A group of Decepticons explore the remains of the old Antarctic base... and find unwelcome squatters! *Where Eagles Dare - Outburst orders the Decepticons to capture biosamples of Earth's wildlife for Thunderwing. A squad of Decepticons travels to Yellowstone park to kidnap some rare eagles. Can the Autobots stop them, or is extinction forever? *Thunder In The Skies - The legendary Thunderwing arrives with a delivery for the Decepticons - two state of the art Pretender shells. But advances in technology can be hard to swallow for some. * Rams and RAM - *Test Run - The Decepticons decide to test the new Pretender shells... by flattening P'yongyang *Cattle Run: A herd of energon-producing Turbosteer somehow appear on Arizona... and on the scene is a Pretender-powered Blueshift going toe-to-toe with Prime! * Dockside Cuddles - The Autobots make a diversionary strike on the docks of New Crystal City. But they reckoned without its guardian - the gigantic robot squid known as 'Cuddles' *Start of Darkness - The Decepticons are visited by the herald of Alpha Q *In The Playground Of The Gods - Alpha Q finally reveals himself to the Autobots and Decepticons trapped in his domain. *A New Science Of Life - Alpha Q makes his final demands to the assembled Autobots and Decepticons. Will he escape to conquer the universe, or can he be stopped? *Cube - A space trickster kidnaps a group of Autobots and Decepticons, trapping them in his devilish Cube. Can they solve the puzzles and escape? *Arm Deals - Blueshift has his arms stolen by an alien arms dealer, and must travel to a McDonalds car park in France to get them back! * Decepticons over Dover - There's a... Blueshift over the white cliffs of Dover? The Decepticons raid the famous landmark for supplies of chalk. *Kick Back And Relax - Whilst at one of Shockwave's towers doing some data entry and filing, a group of Decepticons are ambushed by an Autobot elite strike team! * Bizzare Bar - Blueshift and Pitchfork sit in a bar and have a strange adventure. 2030 *Amylpocalypse Now - Pitchfork returns to the Decepticons -- mad with incalculable power! * FPPNNB - The mysterious Nebuloids want to transfer some Decepticon prisoners over to the Autobots, but all is not as it seems. * Battle for the Quatloos - Blueshift VS Fleet for glory and quatloos! Redshift interferes in the fight, and things get a bit messy. * 2030 Olympics: Team Shift vs Team FU - This stunningly brutal fight leaves Fulcrum and Fusillade victorious over the Shifts! * Vengeance on Videw - What terrible suicide mission has Blueshift sent everyone on? And what is the terrible secret of the planet Videw? (Clue - it is spider-related) * DOOM BOX - A saucer arrives in San Fran, delivering a box as a reward for Cambria's destruction! Players 2001 - Blueshift Category:Mayhem Attack Squad